


Help me close my eyes

by laurakatherine



Series: Road Trip [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, M/M, Make Outs, angsty!isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakatherine/pseuds/laurakatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac get hot and heavy, but when Isaac falls asleep, his bad dreams can only be pushed away by Stiles' presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me close my eyes

Stiles and Isaac tumbled into their motel room, a tangle of limbs. Isaac put Stiles down onto one of the beds and hovered over him, his fangs extending over his bottom lip just a little bit. His eyes were more yellow than Stiles had ever seen them in the dark. Stiles bit his lip.  
"Damn it, you look good." Stiles breathed. "Did I mention that I like you back?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"No. Better late than never, though." Isaac replied, dipping down and biting at Stiles' collarbone.  
Stiles leant up to meet him, burying his face into Isaac's neck and kissing him over and over and over again. He decided that he wanted to mark Isaac there, mark him in a different way to the way his father used to. He bit and sucked and licked at Isaac's neck, and when he pulled back, a hickey was forming, only to heal just as it bloomed.  
"That tends to happen." Isaac told him, breathless. "Don't worry, okay? There are other things you can do with your mouth."  
Stiles grinned widely as Isaac bent down to kiss him again, felt Isaac's fingers inch their way underneath his tee shirt. Stiles bit at Isaac's lip a little as he moved closer to him, and Isaac moaned in a way that made Stiles never want to listen to anything other than that one noise for the rest of his life. It was at that moment that Isaac heard a noise outside of their room.  
"Stiles… did you hear that?" he asked, pulling back from Stiles, his fingers remaining on Stiles' skin.  
"I… no, hear what?" Stiles asked, confused.  
"I heard a noise." Isaac pushed himself up off the bed and looked out the window.   
He pulled his shirt down where it had rucked up in his excitement. Stiles saw Isaac's eyes flash yellow, and all of a sudden he was calm again. "Nothing there. Must have been hearing things."   
Stiles smiled at Isaac. "Hey, stay there for a second." Stiles told him. He got up off Isaac's bed and went over to his, picking up Isaac's camera.   
"What are you doing?" Isaac asked him.  
"No moving, okay?" Stiles instructed him, and then took three pictures of him, one after the other. "Okay, you're good to move." he said, and flopped down on Isaac's bed.  
"Let me see." Isaac instructed him, sitting on the bed beside him, and poking Stiles in the side.  
"Okay, okay!" Stiles said, mock-flinching.  
He flicked through the pictures one after the other. In the first, Isaac was squinting at the camera, the back of his jeans were falling down a little in the back, and his lips were kiss-swollen. In the second, he was smiling gently, his expression softer, his eyes still glowing yellow a little. In the last, his grin was massive, his teeth on full display, and his curls were dishevelled from where he'd run his hand through them between the second and third pictures.  
"I love these. I want copies of them, okay?" Stiles said softly, handing the camera to Isaac.  
"What are you going to do with them?" Isaac asked.  
"I've got a pin-board in my room." Stiles said absentmindedly, staring at the third photo that was still up on the screen.  
"You want photos of me up in your room?" Isaac asked.  
"Yeah… unless that's weird." Stiles corrected himself, looking up at Isaac cautiously.  
"No. It's not weird at all. Maybe I'll keep that one of you in the car the other day." Isaac smiled.  
"You know, this is the most I've seen you smile in like… ever, I think." Stiles commented.  
"Not being in Beacon Hills does that to me." Isaac lent over and kissed Stiles gently, as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to, as if every other kiss up until that moment had been a total fluke. 

Isaac and Stiles fell asleep within the hour. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before, and what little sleep they'd had hadn't been particularly restful. Stiles fell asleep first, nestled under Isaac's arm, and as hard as Isaac tried to keep himself awake, he finally gave in once Stiles had started snoring. 

Isaac was startled out of his sleep. He'd heard a noise again. He got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Stiles, and stood at the window.  
"Isaac?" Stiles mumbled sleepily.  
His eyes flashed yellow, and all Stiles saw after that was Isaac ripping the window open and leaping out of it, running into the woods that surrounded their motel.  
Behind him, Isaac could hear Stiles yelling after him, wanting to know where he was going, but he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye; something that he didn't think he'd ever see again. In the final battle with the Alpha pack, Derek had managed to kill Deucalian, something that Scott refused to do, and something that earned Derek back his Alpha status, but Kali had gotten away. He could have sworn he'd seen Kali in amongst the trees.  
Suddenly, Isaac saw a blinding arrow shoot into the trees in front of him. He ran at full speed, and came into a clearing in which Kali had been shot in the shoulder with an arrow. He saw Allison sitting up in one of the trees, her father across the clearing, Scott and Cora surrounding Kali, while Derek held her by her throat against a tree.  
"What's going on?" Isaac asked. Everyone turned towards him.  
"Isaac. Nice of you to join us." Derek raised an eyebrow. "What a coincidence."  
"Where's Stiles?" Cora asked.  
"He's back at the motel we're staying at. It's that light over there, you can see it." Isaac pointed.  
"You left him on his own, Isaac?" Scott asked.   
"Well, I didn't know what was out here!" Isaac exclaimed, unwilling to take any more flak from Scott.  
"Sound reasoning." Cora muttered.  
"Whatever, Cora. What's really important here is why Kali's here." Isaac gestured.  
"Presumably to kill me for killing Deucalion." Derek supplied.  
It was just then that Stiles stumbled into the clearing, his shirt torn where Isaac had been a little too vigorous.  
"What the hell? Why is everyone here?" he asked. "Oh my God, why is she here?" he asked, spotting Kali.  
"To kill you" Kali snarled and dodged out of Derek's grip.  
Kali pounced on Stiles, pinning him to the ground by his throat. "You see, you're the Boy who Runs with Wolves. Killing them would hurt you, just like you people killing Deucalion hurt me. YOU MADE ME AN OMEGA!" she screamed. "SO NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM YOU." she began to laugh manically, a dangerous look filling her red eyes. "You're the glue, aren't you, Stiles Stilinski? Everyone loves you. Especially your little pup" she spat, pointing towards Isaac.  
"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS." Stiles yelled.  
"I could smell how much he wanted you before, at the last battle, but I didn't realise that it was love now… now I'll relish taking you even more." she crooned sweetly into his ear.   
Kali pressed her claws into Stiles' throat. Stiles knew it then, in that second, that he was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut, readying himself, but before he knew it, his face was spattered with blood that wasn't his. He opened his eyes to see Isaac standing over him, claws bared, fangs protruding from his gums, eyes yellow as sulfur, Kali's blood covering his hands.   
"Isaac… how… she was an Alpha." Stiles lay there, shocked, as Isaac's eyes flashed red.  
"And now he is too." Scott said fearfully, unsure of what to do. A Beta killing an Alpha without help was unprecedented.   
Isaac bent down in front of Stiles, putting a hand to his back and helping him sit up. "You're hurt." he murmured, concerned, and put his hand to Stiles' neck. Stiles watched as his veins blackened, and felt the stinging pain where Kali's claws had dug into his skin ebb away slowly. Isaac looked into his eyes. "All better."  
"Stop, okay? Get… get away from me." Stiles exclaimed, pushing himself backwards from Isaac.   
Isaac stood up, drew his shoulders back. "What? Why? I just saved your life." he told him, confused.  
"And killed her in the process." Stiles stood up, and walked towards Isaac. Suddenly he seemed taller than Isaac, more intimidating. Perhaps that was because he was holding Isaac's happiness in his hands, and he knew exactly what was about to be done with it. "You're a monster. You killed her without even thinking about it. There's no hope for you. No one could ever love you." Stiles' face warped in front of Isaac as he laughed evilly. Isaac collapsed to the ground, his eyes flashing from red to yellow, writhing in pain.

Isaac woke up screaming in Stiles' arms. His head was in Stiles' lap, being cradled in his arms. Stiles' lips were pressed to his curls, murmuring into them that everything was going to be okay, to just wake up because everything would be fine. Isaac was sweaty and sore, and he could feel himself sobbing.   
"Hey." he heard Stiles whisper into his hair. "You're back."  
Isaac nodded and turned over, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, trying to catch his breath.   
"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here." Stiles said, planting kiss after kiss after kiss on Isaac's hair and forehead and temples. "It was just a dream."  
"You don't get it." Isaac said, trying to calm himself. "You were there, telling me I'm a monster, and that no one could love me. I killed someone, Stiles, I killed someone."  
"But you didn't actually kill anyone." he reminded him gently.  
"But I think about it. I think about killing every single day." Isaac told him, lifting his head up from Stiles' chest, his eyes damp, red, and puffy.  
"You don't do it though. And you, a monster? I don't believe that for a second." Stiles told him, wiping his tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
"Normally my dreams are about my dad, or my brother. I have nightmares every night. I didn't sleep at your house after graduation. I haven't slept since we came on this trip, because I didn't want you to know. Now I'm dreaming about killing. I don't want to kill someone, Stiles. You'll hate me if I do." Isaac told him, his breath finally slowing.  
"I'm glad I know about the nightmares. It's normal. Besides, I'm here now, so you won't have to deal with them alone. As for the killing thing? A little worrying, sure, but nothing major. We can call Derek or Scott if it gets really bad, and until then, we'll deal with it ourselves." Stiles lent down so that his lips were inches from Isaac's. "As for me hating you? I could never, okay? You just have to trust me on that." he ran a hand through Isaac's hair and kissed him lightly.  
Isaac was calmer now, and so he turned over, his head resting on Stiles' shoulder. He knit his fingers together with Stiles', and Stiles noticed Isaac's fingers squeezing his lightly every now and then, stroking the back of his middle finger with his fingertips. Isaac fell asleep minutes later, but for the rest of the night, it was Stiles that stayed awake, watching and worrying over the ridiculously beautiful boy that could kill him in a second if he decided to.


End file.
